Don't Leave Me!
by Kirenyoukai
Summary: When Kaiba chooses work over his personal affairs, tragedies are bound to happen. YamiXKaiba sub-pairings later, warnings for each chapter. Major warnings inside.


Well… This another one of my fanfics… I've actually had this one in my head for awhile. Just a note though… If you REALLY like Mokuba but still wanna read this then please, PLEASE have tissues nearby and removes all sharp objects from the room in which you are reading this.

Mokuba: Why???

You'll find out soon enough. Also, this is a very dark and sad fic.

Chapter 1- Decisions

Seto Kaiba stepped out of the limo, squinting slightly in the morning sun. Shutting the door behind him, he began to climb the stairs to the double glass doors, briefcase in hand and dark blue trench coat trailing behind him.

The automatic doors opened and Kaiba sauntered through. He entered the lobby, where he was immediately besieged with papers, invoices and people asking him questions.

"Enough! Don't you see that I have somewhere to be? Move out of my way!" Kaiba said impatiently, his tone clipped.

A number of apologies were heard and ignored as Kaiba moved past them towards the elevator. The doors slid open and he walked in, pulling a security card out of his pocket. He slid the card into a slot beneath the control panel and put in his code. The doors slid shut and Kaiba felt the elevator rotate slowly. At about halfway, the doors opened and Kaiba walked into a nicely furnished office, complete with a fouton in case he didn't want to take a limo ride back home.

Dumping the briefcase into the chair beside his desk, he moved to the large windows behind it, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked through the tinted glass to the park beyond and chuckled a bit as some kids began to play football by the pond. He grimaced as someone sat against the window and his phone began to ring.

He took it out of his pocket, flipped it opened and held it to his ear.

"Kaiba." He said.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba. This is We Suck Vaccums, calling to ask if you'd be-" Began the female voice on the other end.

"Not interested." Kaiba replied and flipped the phone shut.

He sat down at his desk and booted up the computer. After checking his stocks he began to actually do work. Running the business and stuff.

-----

At around noon, Kaiba pushed away from his desk and stretched, taking a break from his work. Standing up, he moved back over to the window. Looking through it, his eyes widened a little. Sitting at the edge of the pond was Yami, with his friends Joey, Tristan and Duke. At that precise moment, Yami looked up and Kaiba swore he was staring straight at him. Kaiba blushed then mentally slapped himself.

_Why, _He asked himself. _Am I acting like I like him? I hate him. So why am I embarrassed?_

Shaking his head, Kaiba turned his back on the window and went back to his computer, not even grabbing anything to eat or drink, being too flustered.

------

It was 9 o'clock when Kaiba was finally forced to stop working, due to his cell phone ringing. Instead of just answering he looked at the number. It was from his mansion. He flipped the phone open.

"What is it Mokuba?" He asked, figuring that's who it was on the phone.

"Big brother, are you coming home tonight?" Mokuba's voice replied on the other end.

"I don't think so. I've got too much work to do." Kaiba said, running his free hand through his hair.

"But Seto, I though we were going to play Monopoly tonight." Mokuba whined.

"I'm sorry Mokuba. Not tonight. Good night." Kaiba said before hanging up and getting back to work.

Meanwhile, Mokuba slowly hung up the phone, tears springing into his eyes.

TBC

Well? What do you think? Please tell what you think! I'm begging you to tell me what you think!! I'm sorry to say that bad stuff is going to happen in the next chapter and, pardon my language (even though this is rated R), Kaiba is about to have his ass unceremoniously dumped back into the real world. The only thing I ask is that you do not flame me. The second chapter though, you can go right ahead!


End file.
